mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Серии, фильмы, короткометражки/Архив
В начале января 2014 года Стивен Дэвис, президент Hasbro Studios, в интервью порталу WorldScreen.com сказал о проекте My Little Pony: «We have My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. We are now going into our fifth season—just a tremendous success for us.» (примерный перевод: «У нас есть Дружба — это чудо. Сейчас мы начинаем наш пятый сезон — это просто потрясающий успех для нас.») 6 мая 2014 года в твиттере Hub Network появилась краткая запись: "BREAKING: #MLPSeason5, coming 2015!! RT if you already can't wait!" (примерный перевод: "ПОСЛЕДНИЕ НОВОСТИ: 'пятый сезон MLP' ожидается в 2015!! Ретвить, если уже не можешь дождаться!"). 7 мая на ресурсах examiner.com и equestriadaily.com появились статьи со ссылкой на Hub Network, в которых, в частности, говорилось, что пятый сезон будет насчитывать 26 серий. Началась озвучка серий пятого сезона. 20 мая в твиттере Тары Стронг появилась запись: ::"Off 2 Vancouver tonight to c my girls @'AndreaLibman''' @'MichelleCreber' @'CathyWeseluck' @'StTabitha' @'mouthnoize' 4 some #'MLP' whose takin me to din?". :Примерный перевод: ::"Выехала в Ванкувер сегодня вечером повидаться со своими подругами: Андреа Либман, Мишель Кребер, Кэти Уислак, Тибитой Сен-Жерман, Николь Оливер по вопросам MLP. Кто пригласит меня на ужин?"'' 22 мая в твиттере Митча Ларсона стали появляться сообщения, связанные с озвучкой пятого сезона сериала, в частности: ::"@'mouthnoize': loved your script for #'mlpseason5''' today.... And even got to record it with @'tarastrong' #'fabcast' #'lovemyjob' spoiler"'' :Примерный перевод: ::"Сегодня понравился сценарий для 'пятого сезона MLP'.... И даже удалось его записать с Тарой Стронг". 26 мая в твиттере Сабрины Альбергетти появилась запись, свидетельствующая, что началась раскадровка серий: ::"First day back on MLP SE05 with a hilarious script to boot. Let's do this." :Примерный перевод: ::"Завершился первый день работы над пятым сезоном MLP, принёсший весёлый сценарий. Давайте сделаем это!" 16 сентября 2014 года Меган Маккарти заявила в своём твиттере, что закончена работа над всеми сценариями серий. * https://twitter.com/MMeghanMcCarthy/status/512077484083261440 * https://twitter.com/MMeghanMcCarthy/status/512079333276389376 :Из этих записей стал известен полный состав сценаристов сезона. Среди них присутствуют как уже известные имена (Меган Маккарти, Митч Ларсон, Джош Хабер, Наташа Левингер, Скотт Соннеборн, Эми Китинг Роджерс, Дэйв Полски, Ноелль Бенвенати, Синди Морроу), так и новые: писательница Джиллиан Берроу, работающие в паре Джоанна Льюис и Кристин Сонгко, а также Ник Конфэлон и Нил Дуседау. На Комик-Коне 2014 в Сан-Диего и на БрониКоне были сделаны заявления о сюжетах некоторых серий: *Переживания Искорки о разрушенной в конце четвёртого сезона библиотеки. *Ожидается появление семьи Пай. *100-й эпизод будет посвящён фоновым персонажам. *Кошмары, преследующие принцессу Луну. *Одна из серий за авторством Джиллиан Берроу будет сфокусирована на Пинки Пай. Там же была показана аниматика (любительская съёмка) фрагмента одной из серий пятого сезона. В ней главные героини обнаруживают магическую карту, указывающую им на деревню, в которой у всех пони один и тот же знак отличия — символ "равно". Премьера сезона запланирована на 2015 год. Джим Миллер в своём твиттере упоминал начало 2015 года, однако подтверждений этого срока, как и боле ранних, не последовало. 27 октября Джим Миллер ответил в своём твиттере на многократные вопросы фанатов. Производство сезона идёт по плану, и о старте будет объявлено, когда работа будет завершена. Стало известно, что в одном из эпизодов за авторством Эми Китинг Роджерс вернутся Понитоунс. Причём, в этой же серии дебютирует новая в MLP:FiM певица Лена Холл, актриса мюзиклов и фанатка My Little Pony. *https://twitter.com/LenaRockerHall/status/526832112952160258 *https://twitter.com/InmanAlex/status/526869095900147712 *https://twitter.com/gmberrow/status/526840917982842880 В твиттере Меган Маккарти 3 ноября появилась запись, подтверждающая слова Миллера: работа идёт по плану. В тот же день Дэниэл Инграм разместил твит, в котором заявил, что идёт работа над последней песней пятого сезона. 4 ноября последовала запись о завершении работы. На официальном YouTube-канале мультсериала стали появляться видеоролики с рекламой пятого сезона. Каждый ролик посвящён одной из главных героинь. Старт сезона запланирован на весну 2015 года. *17 ноября. Искорка *24 ноября. Флаттершай *1 декабря. Пинки Пай *8 декабря. Эпплджек *15 декабря. Радуга Дэш *22 декабря. Рарити Все ролики состоят из отрывков прошлых сезонов. В тизерах о Радуге и Рарити присутствуют фрагменты, в которых их метки заменены на знак "равно". Предположительно, это кадры из пятого сезона. В своём твиттере Дэниэл Инграм оставил запись, судя по которой, в предстоящем сезоне ожидается соло-песня Радуги Дэш. 9 января 2015 года Сабрина Альбергетти оставила запись в своём твиттере, свидетельствующую, что завершилась раскадровка серий пятого сезона. 11 февраля 2015 года в сети появился трейлер пятого сезона. 13 февраля на канале Hasbro Studios вышел ещё один трейлер. Категория:Дружба – это Чудо Вики:Архивы